


Right Lover

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukiyama week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a vampire soldier.Yamaguchi Tadashi is a human.You're welcome.





	Right Lover

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut, but there are only mentions of it in case you're bother by it.  
Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

For centuries vampires were forced to live in the shadows. They were being hunted and lost many of their own. By the order of their former leader they built an army that swore to protect their race against their enemies.

One of the soldiers was Tsukishima Kei, who served in their king's closest circle. He was the most dangerous. He also happened to be the most handsome one. He could seduce any woman to feed on her and she would thank him right before he erased her memory of him.

He was in the woods barely able to walk. He was on a mission to take down one of the creatures that have been hunting them for years. He went alone because one mindless creature wasn't anything, he couldn't handle by himself. Only he over estimated himself and despite managing the mission, he was badly injured. He had an open wound on his chest, few scratches over his torso and arms. It could take time before he would fully heal without help but the bleeding was too massive. He had to find the strength to go back to the underground and see a doctor. 

He almost didn't notice the crying human-being who came closer from the other side. That man was tall but slim, he wouldn't be able to win a fight against Kei even in this state. He had short dark green hair, one hair stood against gravity. He had few freckles on his face that frankly made looked extra adorable. He was wearing knee length trousers, an odd fashion choice, and worn out hoody. The man wiped his tears. He looked at Kei and realized in a delay the man in front of him was injured. "What happened to you?!" he panicked all the sudden. "Do you need help to get to the hospital?"

"No hospital," Kei barked at him. "Stay away from me." Kei was losing a lot of blood and he wouldn't hesitate to drink from the stranger. Everything about him was sweet, his scent, his voice, and Kei was known for having a sweet-tooth. Not to mention human hospital couldn't help him.

"Let me help you, please. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. I live nearby-"

"I don't care! I'll be fine." Kei thought to show his fangs, but he couldn’t be careless.

Yamaguchi walked away in a hurry. Kei sat down for a bit. His injury wasn't getting better and the meeting with the man took a toll on him. In his condition he wanted the man. 'It's just a human, Kei. You have no reason to get so worked up.' Only that man was the first person that ever made Kei feel this way. He knew that person for less than a minute and if anything happened to him he would kill everyone in the forest and then himself.

Kei had no time to waste. He had to go seek help. "Wait!" he heard Yamaguchi's voice once again. The man was running towards him, this time holding a bag. He was out of breath and sweating. He showed Kei his bag. "Here, this is for your injuries."

"Why would you-"

"I told you I live nearby," Yamaguchi said with a smile. "I can't let you walk like this."

There was no point in rejecting the gesture. The human did run all the way to help him, it would be rude to reject the help. "Okay fine," Kei said as he sat down once again. He let Yamaguchi treat his wounds. With a red face, Yamaguchi helped him taking off his torn shirt. He cleaned the area the best he could under circumstances and bandaged his wound.

"Thanks," said Kei in the end. "Guess I'll get going."

"Are you sure you're in the right state to go back home? You can spend the night in my place. I was told my couch is comfortable."

Kei knew it was a bad idea. Not only Yamaguchi was tempting, but any relationship with a human-being was forbidden. "Why not?"

"Seriously?!"

"Why are surprised? You're the one who offered."

They walked to Yamaguchi's apartment. It wasn't as close as Kei thought- Yamaguchi had to run fast if brought Kei first aid kit in such a short time. The apartment was on the second floor. It was a small cheap apartment. It was a bit messy- the coffee table was covered with open books and notes. From a quick look at the kitchen it was filled with cups- Kei could smell a hint of coffee in the air.

"Sorry my place is a mess," said Yamaguchi. "I'm working on my research and I tend to neglect the chores." He helped Kei lay down on the couch. It was comfortable, as he was promised. "Let me make you tea, it might help get better."

"Do you have beer?" Alcohol would be so much better than a boiled leaf-juice.

"Sure-" Yamaguchi thought if it was okay to refuse but decided it wasn't. Smart boy. The vampire looked at the books. The human was studying biology. Judging by his looks, he was in his early 20's. He was still a student, maybe getting a master's degree.

"Are you a student?"

"I'm a doctorate student," he gave Kei a can of beer. "I'm aiming to become a micro-biologist."

"Aren't you too young to start working on your Ph.D.?"

"I'm 29. Actually, I'm on my fourth year. I thought we are about the same age."

He was older than what he looked like. "You're right, I'm 31." Plus 641 years, not that it was an important detail. "My name is Tsukishima Kei, by the way. Thanks for helping me." He didn't realize how thirsty he was until he finished his beer in one second.

"Woah- take it easy. Let me get you another."

"Why did you cry?"

Yamaguchi froze for a minute. "It's nothing." This time he took out two beers and gave one to Kei.

"You helped me. The least I can do is lend you an ear."

The human opened his beer and took a sip. "Did you know that 20% of lung cancer cases happen to non-smokers? Guess who the statistics were against him."

Cancer was a human disease that became more frequent in recent years. Apparently, it became more common as the human's life span grew longer. Vampires didn't get cancer. "Is it that bad?"

"The CT scan showed it was spreading. The only thing that can possibly help me is a drug targeted to my specific mutation."

Kei didn't understand anything but from the look on Yamaguchi's face it couldn't be good. "Sorry to hear."

"That's fine." Again, Yamaguchi smiled. "That's life, you know. We're born and then we die. I guess some of us don't get to live that long." He raised his beer. "To life!"

Tadashi couldn't handle the news. He left his doctor's office and walked aimlessly in the streets he was familiar with. He usually hated walking in the woods near by at night, but it was a shortcut and he longed to go back home to his quite apartment to watch a stupid reality show that would make him forget he was dying.

He didn't expect to run into one of the sexiest men alive if not the most. He was attracted to people before- regardless their gender- but it never felt this strong. The man was taller than Tadashi who was fairly tall himself. He had a muscular body; the type of body Tadashi could only dream to achieve. His blond curls matched his golden eyes perfectly. Even with severe injuries he was gorgeous.

He cursed himself for forgetting the first aid kit. He usually carried one with him all time, just in case. He ran quickly to help the stranger. It was hard to bandage the wounds without being distracted by the man's beauty.

He let Tsukishima into his apartment. He was glad he bought beer the other day. They talked a little bit and Tadashi opened up. He had some friends, but no one he was close with. He should tell his advisor about his condition. Other than her, he had no family members he could contact. His parents died few years ago, both of them were single children. Tsukishima was a stranger, but he felt like he made a connection. It was stupid to hope a man like Tsukishima could care about him back.

"I'll look for a shirt for you," Tadashi got up, changing the subject. "I like wearing loose clothes so there might be something fitting for you."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I like it better this way." Tsukishima said. "I forgot I'm not wearing a shirt anyway."

'If I looked like you I wouldn't wear a shirt either.'

The man eventually fell asleep on the couch. Tadashi covered him in a blanket so he wouldn't get cold. Tadashi went to his room and in the morning was woken up by the sound of screaming. When he got to the living room he saw Tsukishima at the corner, his skin began to burn.

"What is happening? Are you okay-" Tadashi approached the man.

"Stay away," he roared. Tsukishima's fangs grew bigger and seemed sharper than yesterday. It wasn't human. He reached his hand, but the minute it touched the light it turned red and he pulled it back. The light hurt him.

Quickly, Tadashi took the blanket and covered the window. Tsukishima looked like he was relieved. He slowly tried to get up, as if it was the sun that made him weaker. Tadashi closed the blindfolds in the kitchen, but seeing it wasn't enough he looked for something that could completely block the sunlight. He took few towels from the bathroom and made sure the place was safe for Tsukishima. He also brought a wet towel to treat the burns.

"This won't be enough," he admitted. "We need to seek help. The hospital is too far to-"

"Do you think I can go to a normal hospital?" Tsukishima cut him off. His voice was calm for someone who was almost set on fire by the sun. He knew Tadashi already suspected something was off and it didn't bother him. Did he trust him?

"You're hurt pretty bad." That's all he could say. "I should clean your wound… from last night."

Tsukishima sat down on the couch and let Tadashi remove the bandages. Surprisingly, the area was fully healed! Tadashi stared in awe while Tsukishima made no reaction.

"I don't get it. You were badly injured." Tadashi had never seen anything like it, but than again, was Tsukishima even a human?

"Last night I was hurt," Tsukishima explained. "My kind heals faster than yours. The more severe is the damage, the longer it gets to heal, but we don't die as fast as humans. If it wasn't for your help, it wouldn't heal so fast."

"What are you?" Tadashi already knew the answer. He wanted to be sure it wasn't his imagination.

"I'm a vampire."

He let a vampire into his house. A vampire that was injured and needed treatment. A vampire he liked to talk to and opened up to him. "Those burns- are they going to heal to?"

Tsukishima didn't expect that question. "Yes. I might need to see my doctor, but I'll be fine."

Tadashi's stomach growled. In that moment he remembered he hadn't eaten anything in almost a day. "I need breakfast. Do you want breakfast? Can you eat breakfast?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I can eat normal food."

The human was a mystery for Kei. Tadashi treated him when he needed help because of his kindness, but what was the reason for him to be so nice after discovering the truth? He didn't panic. He was in the kitchen making him food and making a casual conversation. He dropped the formality- after trusting him with such a secret they couldn't think of each other as strangers.

He told Tadashi he could eat normal food. He didn't tell him he needed blood. Badly. Without taking a shower Tadashi still smelled good, even better than the food he made. The food tasted so good, Kei devoured it. Tadashi made rice and miso soup. He also made some sausages shaped like a bunny- funny choice for a grown man, but it strangely fit him. 

Tadashi barely touched his food, though he was the one who was hungry in the first place. "You can finish my breakfast. You need the strength more than I."

Kei took a spoonful of rice on his hand and offered it to Tadashi. "Eat. Don't neglect your health just because you're sick." Noticing the hesitation, Kei said, "for my people feeding someone you care about is a sign of respect." Mostly feeding females that they love, but that wasn't necessary to mention.

"You care about me?"

"You saved my life. Twice. Even after you found out the truth about me."

Tadashi was convinced and ate the rice, accepting Kei's offering. Kei kept feeding Tadashi and without paying attention the two got closer to one another. They forgot the food on the table and focused on each other. There was a strange intimacy between the two.Kei realized it wasn't the blood he wanted as much as he wanted Tadashi at that moment. He didn't care about anything else- the fact he was with a human who knew his secret – he had new needs and there was one person who could fulfill him.

Tadashi wondered if the feeding meant something more for Kei. There was something intimate in the moment, something he never felt before. When Kei was close to him, he felt an impulse. He couldn't control it. He was hypnotized. He closed the distance between them and kissed the vampire. The other showed no objection- he was more than ready to cooperate.

They ended up on the kitchen-counter, Tadashi was more than willing letting Kei take the lead. It wasn’t the first time he slept with someone, but it was the first time he was in the moment. He felt free, relaxed. His whole body was awake.

When it was over, the two simply embraced one another, breathing heavily. He couldn't remember the last time he put so much energy into one person.

He was afraid to let go. There wasn't anything about him that would make the vampire go back to him. Hell, he didn't even have that much time left to live.

He laid his head on Kei's bare chest. The vampire was active and was standing all along to the point he almost forgot about his state of health. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think we can assume I'm good."

"Do you have to go back?" 'Please stay a little longer.'

"I can stay until sundown. If I heal, I can show what I can do in my best state."

He could feel his face turning red. "Maybe for now it's the best looking for a shirt for you."

Kei had great sex before, but this time was probably the best. It was the first time however he wanted to stay with the person he had been intimate with. Even though he had to go back, the daylight gave him an excuse to stay a little bit longer. The rest of the day they watched a movie together, ordered lunch and made love once again. Only the clock was ticking and there were people who expected him.

"I have to go." He apologized.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. I don't care about your healing factor, go see a doctor," Tadashi demanded.

"I will," he promised. "What are you doing Wednesday night?"

"I don't have any plans." There was a puzzled expression in his freckled face.

"Let me thank you for everything. I'll pick you up. How about eight?"

"Is it a good idea for us to be together? Besides, I'll be a waste of you time."

No, it wasn't. Humans were the enemy. They weren't to be trusted. "I don't know how long you've left. The only thing I can promise you is that I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Unless, I'm a waste of your time."

Tadashi blushed and a tiny smile formed on his lips. He was so cute. "No, you're not. This is not how I imagined my last days would look like, but I don't care."

They kissed each other goodbye. On his way back he felt he was on cloud nine. He accomplished his mission. The king could be angry with him, he waited a long time to report his mission- he lost his phone, a fact that slipped his mind. He went straight to the underground where he could find a doctor.

The underground was the place where warriors trained, and some lived. Kei was one of the closest circles of the king, as most noble vampires were. He lived in another luxury apartment but spent little time there. He lived by himself and most of the time he spent in the underground training or meeting the rest of the brotherhood.

The doctor was on the computer when he walked in. Her black hair was tight in a ponytail. Shimizu Kiyoko was the vampire doctor. Vampires needed different treatment than humans and she was the best. Only when he coughed she looked at him. There were no dark circles under her purple eyes, but he could tell she was tired. Not physically, but more mentally. She was also considered the most beautiful female in their race.

She examined him quickly with her eyes. "Tsukishima-kun, what happened to you? The brotherhood is looking for you!" She got up and signaled him to sit on the bed. She ordered him to take off his clothes. She kept an indifferent expression the entire time.

"You take off your clothes, I'm calling Sawamura," she said and left the room before he had the time to protest.

Great, he was screwed. If there was something worse than letting the king know, it was dealing with Sawamura. When she came back, two men accompanied her. One was a guy with short black hair and a square jaw, his skin tanned. He looked collected even when there was anger in his black eyes. That was Sawamura Daichi, the king's right hand and a true leader. The other man was no other than the king himself. He never liked the title, it was more of a mocking than his true role. He was taller than Sawamura and shorter than Kei. He had piercing blue eyes and constant angry expression. Kageyama Tobio and Kei got along like water and oil.

"Where have you been?" Kageyama demanded while Shimizu attended his wounds. "You had a mission to report."

"Calm down, king," Kei emphasized the title to anger Kageyama. "I did come back, didn't I?"

"You were gone for almost 24 hours without letting anyone know what happened to you," said Sawamura.

Kei had respect towards him. "I succeeded, but I lost my phone and got injured. I needed to take care of myself."

"You chose to take care of yourself instead of seeing Shimizu?"

"There was a human who help me."

"Looks like you were burnt in the sunlight," said Shimizu. "That means you stayed in that human's place instead of seeking a shelter from the sun."

"Did the human found out?" asked the king.

If they found out about Tadashi, they might hurt the human. "No. I only used him to find a place for myself until I got better. He probably thinks I'm a part of a gang."

They were skeptic, even Kageyama who wasn't so bright. Sawamura continued, "assuming he didn't notice, you still deleted their memories, right?"

He was supposed to do that. "Of course. For him he just missed a day."

"Next time make sure you make contact. The only reason we didn't look for you was because you're one of our strongest."

"I will."

Sawamura and Kageyama left the room to let the doctor treat him. "Your injuries are almost healed," she said.

"Can I ask two questions? It's not related to anything, it's just something I'm curious about."

"Sure."

"Vampires don't get cancer because it's a human disease, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then, on a completely different subject, how can humans turn to vampires?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not suspicious at all, Kei.
> 
> I was lowkey inspired by the book "Lover Eternal" by J.R Ward (I actually wanted to write a multichapter fic, but who has the time?), somehow this ended up this mess. I don't own BDB book series or Haikyuu.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
